cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrath Cookie
Red Cookies, also known as Wrath Cookies, appear during the Grandmapocalypse. They are similar to the Golden Cookies, but have slightly different outcomes after clicking on them. Red Cookies count towards the Golden Cookie Clicks total, therefore giving you progress towards the achievements/upgrades involving golden cookies. Their effects are also modified by any Golden Cookie upgrades. Appearance The Red Cookie shares cooldown with a Golden Cookie, giving you chance for either happening. The chance of getting a Red Cookie instead of a Golden Cookie depends on the Grandmatriarchs status, which is listed under the Special heading on the Stats tab: *(No status): Grandmapocalypse not activated. Chance for Red Cookies to appear is 0%. *Status: Appeased - Chance for Red Cookies is 0%. *Status: Awoken - Chance for Red Cookies is 33%. *Status: Displeased - Chance for Red Cookies is 66%. *Status: Angered - Chance for Red Cookies is 100%. Outcomes There are six effects in total. Clicking a Red Cookie randomly selects one effect to be activated. Probabilities listed below are calculated from the source code. Note: These numbers only apply exactly for the first Red Cookie clicked. There is an 80% chance that the next Red Cookie clicked will be different from the previous effect. *'27.985%' to get "Ruin!": Lose 5% of current cookies, or 10 minutes worth of production (whichever is less in absolute value), plus 13. **10 minutes worth of production is equivalent to your current CPS*600. *'27.985%' to get "Lucky!": Gain 10% of current cookies, or 20 minutes worth of production, whichever is less, plus 13. This is the same as the Lucky! effect of Golden Cookies. **20 minutes of production is CPS*1200. *'27.985%' to get "Clot" debuff: This reduces production by 50% for 66 seconds. **This is equivalent to losing 33 seconds of production (CPS*33). **With the "Get Lucky" upgrade, this lasts 132 seconds, equivalent to losing 66 seconds of production. **It is possible to negate the effects of the Clot by refreshing your game window. *'6.915%' to gain the "Elder Frenzy" buff, which grants you x666 production for 6 seconds. **With the "Get Lucky" upgrade, this lasts 12 seconds. **This boost is very likely to grant any "income" achievements you still don't have (you only need an income of 1,501,502 cookies/second before receiving the buff to get the last of the income achievements). *'2.215%' to gain the "Clicking Frenzy" buff, which grants 777 times normal clicking power for 13 seconds. **With the "Get Lucky" upgrade, this lasts 26 seconds. **Cursors' autoclick does not work. Only works for manual clicking. * 6.915% to start a "Cookie Chain": The first cookie you click in the chain will reward you with +6 cookies, and 3 seconds after being clicked another cookie will appear which grants +66 cookies, and then the third +666 cookies, and so on. Every time you click the Red Cookie, after it rewards cookies, it runs checks to determine if another will appear. The first five will always appear (as long as you don't fail to click one), but after that, there are a few things that can cause the chain to break: ** Missing a cookie (at any point in the chain, even the first five) will break the chain. Each cookie stays onscreen for 6 seconds. This lifespan will NOT be increased by Lucky Day or Serendipity. ** Every cookie past the 5th has a 13% chance to not appear. **Clicking a cookie past the 5th one that awards more than one quarter of the amount you had when you clicked it will end the chain and cause the cookie to disappear with no reward or message. : The following table shows the rewards at each level of the chain, as well as the likelihood that the chain will continue for a given number of clicks. Overall probabilities are calculated taking into account the chance of a Cookie Chain appearing when a Red Cookie is clicked. Trivia *Golden Cookie upgrades purchased also affect the Red Cookie. **Note that Get Lucky increases the duration of the Clot debuff, and therefore increases production lost. *If you are only in stage one or two of the Grandmapocalypse ("Awoken" or "Displeased"), then the cookies that appear in the cookie chain will randomly alternate between Gold and Red. For example, you may start the chain by clicking a Golden cookie, but the next cookie that appears in the chain could be gold ''or ''red, as could the next one and so on. *666 is popularly portrayed as a significant number in Christianity, usually described as "the number of the beast". Thirteen is used because thirteen is considered to be an unlucky number. *Each individual Red Cookie clicked that was caused by the Cookie Chain is counted as a Golden Cookie click, and thus counts towards related achievements such as Leprechaun. *When players don't have the Get Lucky upgrade, Red Cookies are potentially more beneficial to players in. Although there are 2 bad outcomes with a 28.99% chance of happening, compared to 1 good outcome at a 28.99% chance of happening, the introduction of "Elder Frenzy" provides players with 1 hour, 6 minutes, and 36 seconds of income in a mere 6 seconds (which is about twice as productive as getting "Clicking frenzy" without any clicking"), which will happen once per about 9.7 bad outcomes. This can offset the negatives of red cookies. The increased chance for Cookie Chains can also be very beneficial if you don't have a cps of over 500 million yet, and if one doesn't have enough Golden Cookie clicks for the Get Lucky upgrade. *Upon purchase of Get Lucky upgrade, Golden Cookies are in general more beneficial to players, due to the huge gain of Lucky + Frenzy, or even Clicking Frenzy + Frenzy combo. This is especially viable if the players bank a lot of cookies, as a maximized Lucky nets 2 hours and 20 minutes of cookies alone (and you gain a lot of cookies from Frenzy alone) and an Elder Frenzy only nets 2 hours, 13 minutes, and 12 seconds of cookies. The Clicking Frenzy + Frenzy combo nets approximately 31 seconds of cookies per click, with all mouse upgrades, on top of 7x CPS. The combos also occur more frequently than Elder Frenzy, and the cost of Elder Pledge is cheap to end game players. With an incredibly great bank, the increased chance of Cookie Chain of Red Cookies may make it worthwhile, but the point at which red cookies are better again is likely much further than CPS*84000. All in all, Golden Cookies are better for end game players, or players who value stability and who don't like seeing their hard earned cookies being lost. *By opening multiple windows or tabs, you have multiple chances to click Red Cookies until you get one with a desired effect. At that point, one can close all the other tabs/windows and save the game, in order to continue with that particular window/tab. While the cookies that you click will not carry over from one window to another, this increases the odds of getting an Elder Frenzy or Cookie Chain in a shorter amount of time. *Clots and Frenzies are mutually exclusive. If Frenzy is currently active when Clot is activated, the Frenzy will be ended early, and vice versa. Category:Post 1.0 Updates Category:Gameplay